Absurd Wedding
by Wu Naya
Summary: MUSTAHIL!Itulah pemikiran pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat mengetahui sesuatu. Tidak saling mengenal dan tiba-tiba terjebak di sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan memiliki anak pula.
1. The Beginning KAISOO

**~ABSURD WEDDING~**

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Kim/D.o Kyungsoo

-Kim Tae oh

Others cast:

-D.o Yesung dan Ryewook (ortu Kyungsoo)

-Kim Hangeng dan Heechul (ortu Jongin)

-Kim Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan Oh Sehun

-Dll

Rate : M

Genre : Comedy, Hurt, Family

WARNING : GS AREA, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Menimbulkan rasa mual, pusing, batuk berkepanjangan:v

Summary :

MUSTAHIL!Itulah pemikiran pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat mengetahui sesuatu. Tidak saling mengenal dan tiba-tiba terjebak di sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan memiliki anak pula.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Langsung aja

CEKIDOT...

Atu

Ua

Iga

Action!

Seorang perempuan paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang anak yang berada dilantai 2. Ia pun mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nya, "Kyungie boleh eomma masuk?" menunggu jawaban dari sang anak.

"Ne eomma, masuk saja pintunya tidak di kunci" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar sang anak.

Cklek~

Perempuan paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati sang anak yang berbaring ditempat tidurnya lalu duduk disamping sang anak sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Kau baru bangun tidur sayang?"

"Ne eomma aku baru saja bangun"suaranya terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Sayang kenapa pergi meninggalkan rumah? Kau sudah besar, tidak baik lari dari masalah sayang. Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya jangan sampai Taeoh menjadi korban di antara kalian" Tanya Eomma sembari menasehati Kyungsoo.

"Lari dari masalah? Taeoh? Eomma sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti maksud eomma"

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh eommanya, entah karna nyawanya belum kumpul atau faktor yang lain.

 **Kyungsoo Pov**

"Sayang kenapa pergi meninggalkan rumah? Kau sudah besar, tidak baik lari dari masalah sayang. Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya jangan sampai Taeoh menjadi korban di antara kalian" Aku pun mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan dari eomma.

' _Kenapa eomma bertanya seperti itu, kapan aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin eomma dan appa. Rasanya tak pernah_ ' Tanya ku dalam hati.

"Lari dari masalah? Taeoh? Eomma sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti maksud eomma" Tanya Ku. Aku melihat ekspresi jengah eomma, emang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku ya?

"Kau jangan pura pura amnesia KIM KYUNGSOO" **O_o** a...pa.. apaan itu jelas-jelas marga ku DO bukan KIM sepertinya eomma yang amnesia bukan aku.

"YAK EOMMA APA KAU LUPA DENGAN MARGA ANAKMU SENDIRI? Marga kita DO eomma bukan KIM dan sepertinya bukan aku yang amnesia melainkan eomma" Aku sengaja menekankan Kata DO dan KIM . Kenapa dengan eomma ku ini, apa tadi kepala eomma terbentur sesuatu hingga menyebabkan amnesia **O_o**

 **Kyungsoo Pov End**

"Hanya kau yang berubah marga menjadi Kim. Sedangkan, eomma tidak. Sudah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan pokoknya eomma tidak mau tau kau harus kembali ke rumahmu dan hadapi masalahmu dengan kepala dingin. Istri macam apa kau meninggalkan suami dan anakmu begitu saja" Selepas berkata seperti itu eomma kyungsoo pun meninggalkan kamar anak nya, ia tidak memperdulikan kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan atas pernyataannya.

"Eoh...Suami? Anak? Memang ya aku sudah menikah? Apa ini mimpi ya" Kyungsoo pun langsung membuktikan bahwa kejadian ini real atau mimpi dengan mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ternyata.

'ini REAL' lirih kyungsoo.

* * *

 **Keluarga Kim**

Di kediaman keluarga besar KIM. terlihat pemuda yang tengah asik bermimpi dan tak lama kemudian~

"JONGIN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR HAH" Teriakkan seseorang mengacau mimpi indah seorang KIM JONGIN.

Tap Tap Tap~

Sepertinya Jongin tidak terima lantas berjalan menuju pintu dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membalas ucapan orang tersebut.

"BERISIK BACON NOONA, KAU TAU INI HARI MINGGU JADI AKU FREE DAN JANGAN GANGU AKU" Ia menekan kan semua perkataannya.

"Kau lupa dengan anakmu tuan KIM JONGIN yang TERHORMAT" Baekhyun sengaja menekan kan nama sang adik tercinta.

"Apa yg kau maksud Monggu? Tenang saja noona, dia masih tidur di kandangnya" Jongin berkata dengan muka polosnya.

"Aigoo! Ada apa denganmu nini bear, kau lupa anakmu manusia bukan seekor anjing" Baekhyun terlihat geram dengan perkataan adiknya dan terjadilah adu mulut berkepanjangan yang menganggu suasana pagi yang tentram.

TBC~

Chapter ini udah direvisi hihi. Maaf yg sebelumnya itu ancur banget and banyak typo bertebaran. Makasih untuk kalian yg sudah favorit dan follow cerita ini. Semua Chap akan direvisi baru aku next cerita ini.

 **GOMAWOYO YEOROBUN~**


	2. First Meeting

**~ABSURD WEDDING~**

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Kim/D.o Kyungsoo

-Kim Tae oh

Others cast:

-D.o Yesung dan Ryewook (ortu Kyungsoo)

-Kim Hangeng dan Heechul (ortu Jongin)

-Kim Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun

-Dll

Rate : M

Genre : Comedy, Hurt, Family

WARNING : GS AREA, Typo bertebaran, Alur maju mundur cantik, Gaje, Menimbulkan rasa mual, pusing, batuk berkepanjangan :v

Summary :

MUSTAHIL!Itulah pemikiran pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat mengetahui sesuatu. Tidak saling mengenal dan tiba-tiba terjebak di sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan memiliki anak pula.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Langsung aja

CEKIDOT...

Atu

Ua

Iga

Action!

 _"Apa yg kau maksud Monggu?Tenang saja noona, dia masih tidur dikandang nya" Jongin berkata dengan muka polosnya._

 _"Aigoo! Ada apa denganmu nini bear, kau lupa anakmu manusia bukan seekor anjing" Baekhyun terlihat geram dengan perkataan adiknya dan terjadilah adu mulut berkepanjangan yang merusak suasana pagi yang tentram. *kita tinggalkan mereka, mending kita ke umi ucoo yang imut *3*_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

Seorang gadis manis terlihat duduk dengan gelisah menunggu sahabatnya di sebuah cafe akibat pernyataan ibunya tadi pagi. Kalian pasti tau siapa dia? Yap, tepat sekali dia adalah Do kyungsoo.

Kriing...

"Annyeonghaseyo ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya pelayan kepada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Ah annyeong... Aku memiliki janji dengan temanku dimeja no.13"

"Silakan ikuti saya nona"

Akhirnya orang ditunggu oleh Kyungsoo datang. "Kyung ada apa kau memintaku kemari, biasanya kan kita bertemu dirumahmu" Tanya orang yang ditunggu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. akhirnya kau datang juga Lu. Sudah ku pesankan minum untukmu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan tapi kau jangan memotong ucapanku" Balas Kyungsoo. Ternyata orang yang ditunggu oleh Kyungsoo adalah Luhan atau lebih tepatnya Oh Luhan.

"Baiklah...Tentang apa?"

Walaupun awalnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk bercerita dan pada akhirnya dia pun menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi bersama eommanya dengan detail tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Terlihat Luhan mendengarkan nya dengan seksama hingga akhirnya ia menangkap kesimpulan dari cerita Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau sudah paham Lu?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Hmm... Kyung, apa kau ada masalah dengan Jongin?" Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyugsoo tapi malah balik bertanya.

"Jongin? Nuguya?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat seseorang yang bernama Jongin itu.

"Kau serius tidak mengenal Jongin atau kau sedang bercanda Kyung" Luhan memastikan sekali lagi, mungkin saja ia sedang dikerjai oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Jongin. Lu, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan dia. Aku saja tidak mengenal nya" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan Luhan dan bisa dipastikan sekarang wajah cantik Luhan terlihat syok atas jawaban sahabatnya.

Drrtt... Suara itu berasal dari hp luhan.

"Astaga aku lupa.. Kyung sebaiknya kau pergi kerumah Jongin, aku ada janji dengan suamiku nanti akan ku kirimkan alamat Jongin. Bye soo" Luhan hampir saja lupa janjinya dengan sehun.

"Ya! Luhan, kembali kau harus menemani ku ke sana! Sejak kapan kau punya suami? Bagaimana bila aku nanti diusir" Teriak Kyungsoo diakhir dengan lirih.

"Seburuk itu kah akibatnya. Kyung maaf kan aku" Gumam seseorang yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tempat Kyungsoo seraya menghapus air matanya.

Skip Time...

Setelah mencocokkan beberapa kali alamat rumah tersebut ternyata benar ini rumahnya, sekarang Kyungsoo berada didepan rumah seseorang yang bernama Jongin. Ragu menghampiri Kyungsoo apa dia harus menemui lelaki bernama jongin itu atau harus pulang dengan rasa keinginan tahuan yang mendalam . Dengan ragu ia melangkah mendekati pos satpam.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi apa benar ini rumah Kim Jongin" Tanya kyungsoo dan satpam rumah terbengong melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ahjusshi apa benar ini rumah Jongin?" Kyung mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Ah...maafkan saya nona muda Kim tadi sempat tidak fokus. Silakan masuk nona tuan muda Kim ada di dalam"

Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan ahjusshi tersebut, ia pun pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil melihat halaman depan rumah keluarga Kim yang sangat besar.

"Wow... pasti dia kaya banget" Gumam Kyungsoo. 'Kyaaa Keren Aku menantu orang kaya' lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu ada pelayan yang menuntun nya menemui pemilik rumah, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil dari arah belakang dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aigoo... menantu kesayangan eomma dari mana saja kau? Eomma kira kau ada masalah dengan suami bodohmu itu"

"Ahjumma ap..."

Ucapan kyungsoo terpotong oleh suara anak kecil dan anehnya ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan mommy.

"Mommy Tae lindu Mommy"

Bruukk...

"JONGIN CEPAT KEMARI" Nyonya Kim berteriak memanggil sang anak yang berada di lantai 2 rumah.

Tap tap tap tap... Terdengar suara seseorang yang tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

"A..a...dahh ap...eh siapa yeoja itu? Dia kenapa eomma? Kenapa ia tidur dilantai?" Jongin, ia berlari dari kamarnya dan terkejut melihat nyonya kim bersama seorang yeoja. langsung saja ia melontarkan eomma nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aish..bisakah kau bertanya nanti sekarang bawa dia ke kamarmu" Suruh eomma kepada Jongin.

Bukan Jongin namanya kalo menurut begitu saja. Seperti sekarang, masih saja mendesak eommanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Eomma jangan bercanda! Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Apakah dia kenalan eomma? atau saudara jauh kita? Dan siapa anak kecil ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** Again

Chapter ini udah direvisi hihi. Maaf yg sebelumnya itu ancur banget and banyak typo bertebaran. Makasih untuk kalian yg sudah favorit dan follow cerita ini. Semua Chap akan direvisi baru aku next cerita ini.

 ** _Gomawoyo Yeorobun~_**


	3. Known Each Other

~ **ABSURD WEDDING** ~

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!! SO SIMPLE**

 **DON'T BLASPHEMY!**

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Kim/D.o Kyungsoo

-Kim Tae oh

Others cast:

-D.o Yesung dan Ryewook (ortu Kyungsoo)

-Kim Hangeng dan Heechul (ortu Jongin)

-Kim Baekhyun

-Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun

-Dll

Rate : M

Genre : Comedy, Hurt, Family

WARNING : GS AREA, Typo bertebaran, Alur maju mundur cantik, Gaje, Menimbulkan rasa mual, pusing, batuk berkepanjangan :v

Summary :

MUSTAHIL!Itulah pemikiran pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat mengetahui sesuatu. Tidak saling mengenal dan tiba-tiba terjebak di sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan memiliki anak pula.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Langsung aja

CEKIDOT...

Atu

Ua

Iga

Action!

 _"A..a...dahh ap...eh siapa yeoja itu? Dia kenapa eomma? Kenapa ia tidur dilantai?" Jongin, ia berlari dari kamarnya dan terkejut melihat nyonya kim bersama seorang yeoja. langsung saja ia melontarkan eomma nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan._

 _"Aish..bisakah kau bertanya nanti sekarang bawa dia ke kamarmu" Suruh eomma kepada Jongin._

 _Bukan Jongin namanya kalo menurut begitu sajSeperti sekarang, masih saja mendesak eommanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan._

 _"Eomma jangan bercanda! Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Apakah dia kenalan eomma? atau saudara jauh kita? Dan siapa anak kecil ini?"_

"OMONA...Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Kyungsoo pingsan?" Entah dari mana Baekhyun muncul dan langsung menyela perkataan Jongin.

"Noona bisakah kau tidak menyela ucapanku! Dan siapa Kyungsoo itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak kenal Kyungsoo? Tadi pagi melupakan anakmu dan sekarang istrimu mungkin besok kau akan melupakan dirimu sendiri. Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus periksa ke dokter aniya lebih tepatnya Psikiater, OTAKMU BERMASALAH!" balas Baekhyun remeh.

"Kenapa aku harus ke dokter? Anak Istri siapa yang kau maksud? Dan aku tidak sakit" sanggah Jongin

"Kau sakit!"

"Tidak"

"Kau Iya!"

"Tidak BACON noona!"

"DIAM! Kalian sudah dewasa jangan seperti ini! Kau, Jongin jangan memanggil noona mu dengan sebutan itu lagi dan bawa istrimu ke kamarmu SEKARANG jangan membantah dan kau, Baekhyun tenang kan keponakan mu, dia pasti sedih melihat eommanya pingsan"

Baekhyun yang ingin kembali membalas Jongin langsung mengatupkan kembali bibirnya saat Heechul melerai pertengkaran mereka. Percayalah Heechul kalo angry menakutkan dan itu hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Jongin dan Baekhyun. Jadi, langsung saja mereka melaksanakan perintah Heechul.

"Ne eomma"

 **Kai Pov**

Sesuai perintah Queen Heechul aku pun mengangkat eh ralat menggendong seseorang yang eomma bilang istriku, berjalan menuju kamar ku dilantai dua lalu membaringkannya di kasurku.

 _'Kapan aku menikah? Dan anak? Eomma pasti bercanda aku saja belum pernah enna enaan dengan siapapun...Eh tapi anak itu agak mirip denganku, jangan- jangan anak itu anak appa dan simpanannya!'_ Lama Jongin termenung tidak menyadari bahwa eommanya telah memasuki ke kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau dengan istrimu?" Pertanyaan apalagi ini! Tidakkah mereka tau bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud-_-

"Masalah? Istri? Aku tidak memiliki masalah selain pekerjaan yang membuatku pusing eomma dan kenapa kalian hari ini selalu membahas tentang istri padaku?"

Pletak~

Dasar Eomma tak berprikejonginan awas saja nanti aku laporkan ke Appa! T T

"Anak bodoh! Benar kata noona-mu, kau perlu ke Psikiater! Eomma tidak mau tau segera selesai masalah mu dengan istrimu dan kembalilah kerumah kalian!" Selepas berkata seperti itu Queen Heechul pun meninggalkan kamar.

'Kejamnya ibu suri'

 **Normal** **Pov**

Selepas Heechul Eomma meninggalkan kamar Jongin, Jongin pun melanjutkan merenung nya dan tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang ia bawa tadi sudah siuman.

"Arghh dimana ini?" Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan seorang namja sedang duduk melamun di sofa sudut ruangan. "Siapa kau?" sambung Kyungsoo

"Ah kau sudah sadar. Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku Kim Jongin dan boleh aku tau siapa namamu nona?"

"Aku D.o Kyungsoo tapi tadi kata eomma sekarang marga ku Kim" Kyungsoo binggung karna perkataan eommanya tadi pagi

"Kau istri muda appaku?" Selidiki Jongin

"Yak... kau bercanda! Aku kesini mencari seseorang. Kata eomma aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak lalu kata sahabatku nama suamiku itu Kim Jongin dan ia juga yang memberiku alamat rumah ini" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Ah.. Jadi seperti itu. Eh...tung..gu kau bilang apa aku suamimu?" Awalnya Jongin mengangguk-angguk kepala tanda mengerti tapi seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dengan telunjuk menujuk ke dirinya sendiri dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin bertanya. Kita pertama bertemu dimana? kapan kita menikah? dan siapa anak kita?"

"Hei.. bertanyalah satu-satu dan semua pertanyaanmu jawabnya AKU TIDAK TAU"

"YAK! Bagaimana kau tidak tau?"

"Dan kau sendiri juga tidak tau kan? Akan ku jelaskan aku tinggal di apartemen dekat kampus ku, kemarin malam aku berniat untuk bermalam di mansion dan ketika terbangun tadi pagi noona ku mengatakan bahwa aku melupakan anakku dan selajutnya kau datang"

"Dan dimana sekarang anak kita?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tau!"

"Dasar daddy tidak bertanggung jawab" Lirih Kyungsoo

"Apa kau bilang?" Selidik Jongin

"Bukan apa apa kok" sangahan Kyungsoo

 _'Apa anakku? anak kecil yang memanggilku mommy tadi' batin Kyungsoo, ia penasaran siapa_ anaknya "Jongin apakah tadi kau melihat anak kecil pas aku pingsan?" Dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada namja didepannya itu

"Ne, aku melihatnya memangnya kenapa?" Jongin tampak mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingatnya sebelum menjawab

"Tadi pas aku masuk ke mansion ini tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang memeluk dan memanggilku mommy" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Wajah anak itu mirip sih dengan ku. Mungkin dia anak kita"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Baekhyun noona sedang menenanginya tadi dia menangis" Jawab Jongin

"Antar aku menemui nya sekarang" Desak Kyungsoo

"Baiklah. Kyung tadi eomma menyuruh kita untuk selesaikan masalah kita lalu pulang"

"Pulang kemana?"

"Rumah kita tapi aku tidak tau dimana rumah kita" Lirih Jongin

 **Skip**

Setelah makan malam. Mereka pamit untuk pulang ya walaupun tidak tau dimana rumah mereka itu urusan nanti mereka bisa bertanya bukan?. Keadaan didalam mobil sangat canggung

"Hai little boy siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kim Tae Oh"

"Siapa Appa dan Eomma mu? " Tanya Jongin. Ia ingin memastikan saja

"Daddy Jongin dan Mommy Kyungsoo"

"Sayang, apakah kau tau dimana rumah kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kita tinggal di apartemen dekat kantor daddy" Jawab Taeoh. "Mom and Dad kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sambung Taeoh

SKAKMAT haha

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak saling pandang seolah bertelepati menyuruh menjawab pertanyaan anak mereka 'Kau jawablah' seperti itulah kira-kira telepati mereka dan akhirnya Jongin memilih mengalah.

"Hmm... Anu... Mom and Dad hanya ingin memastikan saja iya hanya memastikan saja" Jawab Jongin dengan terbata-bata

"Sayang sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam" Kata Kyungsoo

"Ne Mom"

Tak berapa lama Taeoh pun tertidur

"Anu...Jongin apakah kau sudah tau dimana rumah kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mungkin kita tinggal di apartemen ku yang lama" Jawab Jongin ragu

TO BE CONTINUED~

Thank's buat kalian yang baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen kalian itu berharga untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.

Sorry, karna up tidak sesuai janji waktu itu

ps: cerita ini up nya ngaret

THANKS YOU SO MUCH GUYS

SEE YOU NEXT TIME~


End file.
